gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Native People IP
The Native People IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Tanasi Council. = Activities = Complete any six of the following activities. ### Draw your state map and on it place cities, towns, rivers, and mountains that are named after Tennessee Native Americans or have Native American names. On your map, place the locations of Tennessee Native tribes or nations presently living there. Then pick a specific time in the past and show where these tribes or nations lived at that time. ::: 2. Learn which plants and animals in your state were or are used by Tennessee Native Americans. These might include crops, plants, berries, roots, fish, birds, and other animals. Find out how the tribes obtained, prepared, and served the food long ago, and whether they still do these things the same way today. Select several traditional Tennessee Native American recipes and prepare and serve them to your family. ::: 3. Learn a Tennessee Native American craft such as quillwork, silversmithing, bead working, wood carving, weaving basketry, stone carving, pottery, or leatherworking. Demonstrate your skill in this craft by making a toy, household article, piece of clothing, jewelry, or art object. Research the methods, materials, and designs so your product is authentic. ::: 4. Read about the history of two Tennessee Native American tribes. Select a specific time in history and make a chart to compare the lifestyles of the two tribes during that period. Include the places where they lived, types of dwelling, clothing, food, games, tools, transportation, and type of government. Learn about how these two tribes live today and in what ways their lifestyles have changed. ::: 5. Find out about Tennessee Native American games, social or round dances. A place where you might observe those games and dances would be a Native American powwow, if there is one in your area. Teach two games and two dances that you have learned to a Girl Scout Troop. ::: 6. Learn 24 words used in everyday life that are derived from any Tennessee Native American language. Learn the origin and meaning of 15 cities, villages, rivers, or mountains with Tennessee Native American names. ::: 7. Talk to members of a Tennessee Native American tribe, visit a museum or cultural center that has a display on Tennessee Native American or visit an archaeological site that has evidence of a Tennessee Native American presence. Make a cassette tape, an album of photographs, or a scrapbook of drawings to show what you learned about one tribe during this visit or talk. ::: 8. Read two treaties or agreements made by the government of the United States with Tennessee Native American tribes or nations. Find out when and why two different tribes were forced to live on reservations. ::: 9. Select a period in time and study the designs of dwellings and villages of several Tennessee Native American tribes during that period. Then, using clay, papier-mâché, cloth, or other appropriate material, build an authentic model of a dwelling used by one of the tribes. Write a description of how the dwelling would be furnished and how it would be used. ::: 10. Read stories about six Tennessee Native Americans who played an important role in the history of this state. Tell which tribes they are from. What is the basis for their fame? What effect did they have on the history of this state? ::: 11. Become more knowledgeable about Tennessee Native American legends, myths, and folklore. Focus on one tribe and find out if that tribe has legends that can be told only at certain times of the year. If so, learn the reason for this tradition. Be sure to respect this tradition when requesting to hear legends or when telling them. ###### Visit a Tennessee Native American cultural center or museum to hear or find out about some of the legends. OR ###### Read several Tennessee Native American legends that are authentic. Design some illustrations for one or more legends to be used in telling the legends to younger children. ::: 12. Look through books or view films or television programs that feature or include Tennessee Native Americans. Try to locate illustrations, photographs, film clips, and scenes that are supportive, positive, and accurate descriptions of Tennessee Native Americans. Also watch for pictures and words or phrases that include inaccuracies and stereotypes that could be considered offensive to Tennessee Native Americans. Discuss your feelings with a group and share your feelings about what you found. = See also = Understanding the Native IP List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scouts of Tanasi Council, Inc. - Council Patch Program Native People IP